The Ruler Of Shadows
by cocoamadness101
Summary: Shadows.. A great evil in the region of Unova. One victim is chosen, and the war finally begins after millenia of waiting... The Ruler of Shadows is finally ready to attack.
1. Memories

**Hi, this is my first book on this website. Please follow Meta Write, she is an amazing writer and a great friend of mine. In fact, the story is even Co-written by her! Constructive criticism is always welcome but I would not appreciate hurtful comments and It would be greatly appreciated if you would mention me to other people because I really love to write. This is getting long so I'll start writing.**

* * *

_**? POV**_

"HELP"! I heard someone screaming. It sounded like a child. I heard it again but this time closer. " HELP"! I saw a girl with blonde pigtails tied in red bows and was wearing brown boots, a white skirt and a red trench coat. I saw a shadow looming over her, but it wasn't her's.. it was much too large. She started to scream again. But she was screaming a chant. Then I remembered. That was me when I was 7!

"Stop!" I yelled. Then I woke up. All I remember was the shadow coming to me. Then a sharp pain filled my head and it all went black.

* * *

"Wake up."

"Please, wake up!" My eyes opened and I saw a blurry vision of a man and a teenager, obviously near her adulthood. The man had blonde hair and a strange blue spiral around his head, the teenager a brunette with a long black dress. My sight was blurry, I couldn't really see them very well. But there were a few features that I could see sharply before it all went normal once more.

"Wh-who are you?" I stuttered out as they looked at me with concern.

"Hi! I'm Sam!" The girl smiled lightly, closing her eyes and waving. Colress looked at her.

"Sam, I thought your parents would have taught you to keep your name confidential until you know the person!" Sam's eyes watered.

"Colress, please don't talk about my parents! You remember what happened, don't you?!" She ran off somewhere else.

"Wh-where am I?" I stuttered once more, looking at the dark, oppressing atmosphere.

"Don't speak, save your energy. You are very weak." Colress said to me putting a cold cloth over my forehead. I nodded my thanks and slowly passed out.

* * *

**_Colress POV_**

I went to go find Sam so we could discuss this poor girl's situation. I found Sam looking at a picture of her parents.

" Sam, we need to talk about this girl you found." Sam's ice-cold gaze turned towards me.

"Fine."


	2. Explanations

**I really hope you guys liked that chapter because Meta and I worked very hard on it. Enjoy!**

_Hai there, friends! I'm not sure if Cocoa will do this, but I WILL! _

_Response to review(s):_

_MariiKo: Yup! It is most definitely a Colress and OC story. But Sam isn't the only special OC around here..._

* * *

**_Colress POV _**

_I know I will have to lie to Sam._

_I know I will have to kill this innocent girl._

_N-no! I can't! Sam is my apprentice and friend, I can't harm her! I trust her!_

**But how far can trust reach to? You have boundaries, you know. Your limits have been met, and if I have to I will eliminate her myself.**

_See if I'll let you._

**Alright. I think that would be a simply marvelous idea, scientist. To test the limits and boundaries of your power and trust. Your hope and love.**

_No! You won't be able to! I won't allow you to!_

**Oh, but you will. Yes, yes. You shall fear my true power, if it comes down to you having to see it.**

* * *

"Well, I thought we were going to talk?" Sam snipped and cut me out of my thoughts.

"We- we were. But- I have to go work on an experiment." I hoped she would give me time to clear my thoughts. Her eyes lit up. I hated when she had such strange personality flips.

"Ooh! Could I help you?" No! This isn't what was supposed to happen! I sighed.

"Sam, it is much too dangerous. This experiment has to do with discovering new Pokemon moves, and they may prove fatal to humans." Sam's smile faded.

"Aw, alright. I guess that's okay. Come back when you want to talk again!" She suddenly wrapped her arms around me and set her head just below my chin. I hugged her back, but my thoughts drifted once more to this strange argument...

* * *

_? POV_

I looked around me. I guess Sam and Colress had left when I fell asleep. My head turned quietly as I heard a door creak.

"Oh, hi. I guess Colress already left, hm? He seemed to want to get to that lab quickly!" Sam laughed as she came in.

"Yeah, I guess he came in while I was still asleep." I looked at Sam. I could tell that something had happened.

"Oh, yeah! I left before I could ask you your name!"

"I'm Claire," I breathed. Suddenly I remembered Sam's reaction to what Colress had said. "So- I have something to ask."

"Yeah?" Sam looked at me, waiting for my question.

"Wh-what happened to your parents?" Sam's breathing quickened, but she didn't leave.

"I was very young when it happened. Shadows attacked us. My parents tried their best to defend me and my brother, but... They fell. I ran as far as I could, while my older brother held the shadows off. When I turned around, the last thing I saw of my family was the shadow corrupting my brother's mind." Sam thought for a moment.

"And thus the ruler of shadows was born. My brother was corrupted forever, and his body seemed to dissolve. All I could see was a floating shadow, before I felt lightheaded and suddenly fell."

"It is said that ever since, the ruler of shadows and his shadowmen have been wreaking havoc on Unova and other regions. They take control of people and then use their victims to attack the person or pokemon's loved ones when they least expect it. It is said that a quite friendly pokemon, a friend of mine and Colress', is a shadowman who turned from its ruler. As its punishment, it was turned to a pokemon of shadows, to place fear in our hearts. I take no fear in our Darkrai."

"That is all according to legend, though. I don't believe a single word of that. I feel my eyes were playing tricks on me as a child, and that my brother fell just like my parents. Not like a shadowman."

" But anyways. When I woke up, I was in this same lab. It was just as blurry as it was for you, but I could see Colress working on something. He turned around, and realized I was awake. After I built my strength up, he took me on as his apprentice."

"He's the only one who's really ever cared enough to do something like that, when he could have just left me there to die." I nodded slowly, taking in Sam's story. "How are you feeling now?"

"I'm okay. I gue-"

_Go away! _I turned in shock and saw a dark shadow with a flowing white mane and blue eyes, one concealed by the ghostlike, floating mist.

"Darkrai, she is a friend! Come here!" Sam called to the creature, of which I now knew was a pokemon. It hovered over to her. She placed her hand on it's side, stroking it.

_I am sorry._

"Oh, come on! It's all good! Now go do whatever! Have fun!" It floated away from the room.

"That was a bit awkward," I said. Sam shook her head.

"No. That is Darkrai. It seems to have taken a liking to humans, and it drops by here when it thinks Colress or I are in danger. It became confused as to why you are here."

"Alright, I guess that's understandable. It just looks so- mysterious!"

"Never judge a book by its cover. _Never. _That could be your greatest downfall. Especially now, when the shadows are taking people over."

"I know, Sam. Nobody is what they seem. We have to take caution wherever we go."

"Right." Sam looked at a clock on the wall. "We've been here quite a while. I should go check how the experiment is going. Seeya, Claire."

"Bye!" I waved at her and decided to start to get used to where I was, if I wanted to stay here I would need to know where and what everything was.

_Do you need some help looking around? _I saw Darkrai through the corner of my eye.

"Alright. Thanks, Darkrai."

* * *

_Okay, so this was my chapter. I must say that I enjoy what I did. This should only happen a few times. Next time, to make it fair, cocoa will write the whole chapter._


	3. Shock

**Hi guys! I****'m sorry I haven't written yet. Also I had writer's block so I wasn't able to write. Btw this is cocoa.**

* * *

_Claire's P.O.V_

I was following Darkrai around when I suddenly felt light-headed. I felt myself fall to my knees, and Darkrai's cold hands slipping around my waist to hold me up, but I don't remember much of that.

Images started to flash before my eyes.

I saw a girl and her family. A mother, a father, a girl, and a boy?

_"Sam, would you sit still while we take the picture?" the mother said._

I gasped, the shock was overwhelming as I watched Sam, sitting next to her mother with a look of disapproval plastered on her face.

_"This dress really hurts, mom, it's too tight and girly." _

_"Your mother went through a lot of trouble to make that, Sam." Her dad said._

Just then I heard whispering, shadows creeping up the walls and red eyes glaring at the four.

Dark figures filled the room. Sam's family looked panicked and her parents started to try to fight off the shadows.

_"Sam, Rowan, get out of here now! We'll hold them back!" Her mom yelled._

_Sam and her brother started to run but they didn't get far before they realized their parents were laying on the ground, eyes glazing over and shadows covering deep wounds._

_"_No!" Sam's brother screamed.

He ran back to house which was now consumed with shadow.

The shadows seemed to let him into the house.

Sam seemed paralyzed with fear. So much so she couldn't move.

Suddenly I heard her brothers wail and Sam gasped.

Her brother was now consumed by darkness.

Sam being over whelmed by emotion, fainted. Then the scene ended, and I saw Darkrai, hovering over me with Sam beside him.

"Claire, you've been fainting all over the place!" Sam said, with a slight Edge of humour in her voice, Though I could tell she was mostly worried.

"S-S-Sam..." I stuttered. I was shocked beyond belief. How did I do that?!

I suddenly spilled everything I had seen to Sam. Her eyes widened with shock and her hands trembled, she slowly reached out for Darkrai and gripped the pokemon's hand tightly, so much tha Darkrai winced in pain.

"Sam, those legends were true. Your brother is being controlled by shadows."

Then I remembered what happened to me.

* * *

**So there it is! It's kinda short but now Claire has unlocked her special ability! She is able to see the past present and the future. I hope you guys liked it I worked pretty hard since I had writers block and I had a ton of stuffs goin' on so I was too busy. That's all I have for today, I'll try to write a little earlier next time!**

**C ya!**

**-Claire3**


End file.
